Blame transcript
Flashback Shot of Charlotte kneeling down in a large, fancy bathroom. Her t-shirt sleeves are folded up and her arms are soaking wet with bubbles covering them. Her hands are in the bathtub. She is giggling kindly. There are two young toddlers in the bathtub, a boy and a girl (twins). Her children. Sat on a toilet seat is a large, black haired chubby man. He is listening to music with headphones in and he is reading a large newspaper. She continues to play with the children and bathe them. All of a sudden, from downstairs, the phone rings. Somebody answers it and calls upstairs. It’s a woman that answers it, her mother. ANDREA: upstairs Charlotte, you have a phone call! CHARLOTTE: Okay, be right there. She stands up and dries her hands with a towel. She then turns to her boyfriend, Jay, and flicks his head to get his attention. He looks up and takes his headphones out. CHARLOTTE: and the toddlers in the bath Watch Leon and Amanda, I’ll be right back. Jay mumbles and then puts his headphones back in as Charlotte goes downstairs. He then walks out of the bathroom and moves to the bedroom, where he lies on his bed, still listening to music. Downstairs, Charlotte takes the phone off of her mother. Andrea walks away. CHARLOTTE: Hello? MAN: Hello, If you wouldn’t mind, I would just like to ask you a few questions for our survey. CHARLOTTE: Oh, I’m sorry, I haven’t got time for this, I’m really busy. MAN: Oh, don’t worry it won’t take more than two minutes. Suddenly, Charlotte hears a loud scream from upstairs (her mother). She drops the phone, runs to the stairs, slips, smacks her head against a step, falls unconscious and then fall back down the stairs. She lays still on the laminated floor. End of flashback Shot of Samantha and Michelle jogging up and down the beach together. SAMANTHA: and out of breath I don’t think I’ve had a chance to get to know you that much, Michelle. MICHELLE: What do ya’ wanna know? SAMANTHA: Err… What were you doing in Australia? On the plane? MICHELLE: chuckling Well… I’m an air steward, so I was working with Oceanic. You? SAMANTHA: nervous Oh, just on a holiday… MICHELLE: That’s cool. Suddenly, Samantha falls over to the ground. She screams in pain, and Michelle kneels down next to her. MICHELLE: Oh my God, are you okay?! Samantha sits up, groaning, holding her foot in pain. SAMANTHA: Ow! It hurts! Charlotte runs up to them from her tent. CHARLOTTE: Michelle What happened? MICHELLE: I dunno, she fell and… I guess she twisted it or something. SAMANTHA: slightly It really hurts! CHARLOTTE: Err… I’ll go get your dad, okay? And Michelle, you go get the medical supplies, I think they’re with the luggage. Michelle runs towards the luggage, and Charlotte looks at Samantha. CHARLOTTE: Just wait here; I’ll go get your dad. Charlotte runs away to find Elliot. Later on, Samantha is sat on a luggage case with her injured leg on another case. Elliot is examining it and Charlotte, Josh and Michelle are watching. ELLIOT: everyone Well it’s not broken. Probably just a sprain, she’ll be fine. Samantha But you’re gonna need a bandage on it to keep it tight. CHARLOTTE: Michelle You get the medical supplies? MICHELLE: her head No, I looked everywhere. I couldn’t find them… I think we left them. Charlotte sighs. CHARLOTTE: At the crash site? Michelle nods. MICHELLE: We can go back for them, it’s cool. CHARLOTTE: Okay, we’ll both go. JOSH: Charlotte You alright going? Or do you want me to come to? CHARLOTTE: No, it’s okay, I think I can get us there and back. Michelle Let’s go pack up. Flashback There’s a quiet beeping sound, a heart monitor. Charlotte is laid on a bed in a bright white hospital room. She slowly opens her eyes as she begins to wake up. Her vision is slightly blurred, but then comes back. She looks around the room, confused, and she sees her mum sleeping on a chair besides the bed. She opens her mouth to say ‘mum’, but no sound comes out, she then coughs to clear her throat, her mum wakes up. ANDREA: but smiling You’re awake. Charlotte reaches out for her mums hand, and he mum holds it. CHARLOTTE: quietly Wha… what happened? ANDREA: crying You, err… you hit your head on the stairs. Charlotte sighs in an annoyed tone. She then lifts her head up and looks around again, and sees that no one else is in the room. She looks at her mum, confused. CHARLOTTE: Where are Amanda and Leon? Where’s Jay? ANDREA: very nervous and upset Why don’t you, err, just go back to sleep. sobbing Please. Charlotte becomes anxious and she starts to cry. CHARLOTTE: Mum? ANDREA: crying Please. CHARLOTTE: too Mum what happened? What’s wrong. Andrea opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it because she is too upset. ANDREA: crying I can’t… CHARLOTTE: Mum! What happened?! ANDREA: hesitating They uh… They… CHARLOTTE: They what? ANDREA: again I can’t. I can’t. Andrea stands up and goes towards the hospital door, crying loudly into her hands. CHARLOTTE: crying Mum! Mum!!! The door shuts. End of flashback Charlotte and Michelle are walking through the jungle together. CHARLOTTE: So, you’re an air steward, right? MICHELLE: Yeah. CHARLOTTE: bluntly Are we gonna get rescued? Michelle pauses. MICHELLE: I don’t know. All I heard was that we were one thousand miles off course. We’re nowhere near where they think we are. They’re looking for us in the wrong place. Charlotte looks away sadly. They both walk in silence for a moment. MICHELLE: It’s beautiful though… this place. So amazing, so big. CHARLOTTE: Yeah. Michelle looks around the jungle to admire it, but she sees something in the corner of her eyes. A doll. MICHELLE: to herself What the… She starts to slowly step towards it. CHARLOTTE: What? What is it? Michelle points to the doll. Charlotte then looks ahead and sees some wreckage. CHARLOTTE: Michelle is about to pick it up I think we’re here. Michelle then stands up and leaves the doll. They both continue to walk, and arrive at the crash site. Flashback Sometime later, Charlotte is still in the hospital. She is sat up on her bed, staring blankly. There is a sudden knock on the room door. Charlotte looks over and sees two police officers walking into her room. OFFICER #1: Ma’am. Charlotte looks oddly and puzzled at them. CHARLOTTE: Officers… OFFICER #2: Are you Miss. Robinson? Charlotte pauses. CHARLOTTE: confused Yeah… OFFICER #2: Well, I am afraid we have some bad news. Your two children have passed away in hospital. Charlotte stares at them with horror, shock and disgust. OFFICER #2: They had already stopped breathing when they got to the hospital. It appears that they drowned while in the bath. Tears start to roll down Charlotte’s face and she starts to shake with fear and shock violently. Then she starts to roar and cry. OFFICER #1: And... ma’am, you’re boyfriend was announced dead thirty minutes ago. A overdose on drugs, we aren’t sure what, but we can only assume it was suicide. I’m sorry for you loss. Charlotte doesn’t speak, she just cries and shakes. The two police officers stand, watching sadly. End of flashback Shot of Thomas sat outside a tent, staring into thin air. It is silent for a few moments until a girls screaming is heard. GIRL: the distance Help! Help! Thomas looks up, confused. GIRL: Help! Help! Thomas then looks towards the sound and sees a girl in the sea, drowning and waving her arms about frantically. His eyes then get wide and then he stands up. He takes off his shoes and shirt while running towards the sea. He dives in and then swims towards the girl quickly for a while. When he gets to the spot where she was, he looks around, but she isn’t there, so he dives under water. He comes up unsuccessful, but then goes back under, but this time he comes back up with Anya, coughing and choking. He swims her back to the beach. When he lays her on the sand, she faints and everyone gathers around. He then does CPR and she spits up water. She coughs for a while and then looks at Thomas. She smiles at him and then kisses. Tom pulls away, but then kisses her back. Flashback Shot of Charlotte stood in a graveyard, an Australian graveyard. She looks down sadly and her mum comes up to her to comfort her. ANDREA: It wasn’t your fault you know. Charlotte sniffs her nose. CHARLOTTE: quietly I know… evilly It was Jay’s. And I’ll never forgive that son of a bitch. Andrea puts her hand on Charlotte’s back and strokes it comfortingly. Charlotte then stares down at three graves. One that reads AMANDA ROBINSON 2001 – 2004 another that reads LEON ROBINSON 2001 – 2004 and the final one that reads NATHAN ROBINSON 1963 – 2002. End of flashback Later that day, the sun is setting. Charlotte and Michelle have returned from their trip and Elliot is bandaging up Samantha’s ankle. Charlotte smiles at Samantha and then starts to walk away. She then walks up to Anya, who is sat outside her tent with a blanket around her and a fire in front of her. CHARLOTTE: Hey, you alright? I just heard what happened. Tom’s pretty brave, huh? ANYA: upset I don’t know what happened. I just went for a swim. Darien said he’d hurry back, but he didn’t. And then the tide took me out. It was too strong, I couldn’t fight it. CHARLOTTE: What, Darien just left you in the sea alone? Anya nods. A tear runs down Charlotte’s eye and then she stands up, clenching her fists. CHARLOTTE: Excuse me. ANYA: nodding Sure. Charlotte walks away to Darien, who is eating a Mango outside of his tent. He puts the fruit down onto a piece of metal as he sees her coming towards him. DARIEN: smiling Oh, hey Charlot… He couldn’t finish his sentence as Charlotte punches him strongly across his face. He falls to the ground. Darien puts his hand over his lip, which is cut. DARIEN: What the hell?! Charlotte punches him again, and he falls down again. CHARLOTTE: Son of a bitch! She then turns around, and walks away, leaving Darien on the ground, hurt. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1